


[Podfic] Custom, Discreet

by ofjustimagine



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Panties, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 01:28:40, mp3, m4a and streaming formats.Author's summary:Tyler accidentally discovers Jamie's kink. He is so very on-board.
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin
Kudos: 12
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Custom, Discreet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Custom, Discreet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955696) by [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight). 

  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/2ZxkGDN)  
[Download m4a](http://bit.ly/37iDGso)  


#### Reader’s Notes:

Because who doesn't want to embarrassed Jamie and his panty kink? Thanks to inlovewithnight for the blanket permission for transformative works! And thanks, as always, to paraka for hosting. Recorded for Podfic Bingo for the square "Read Sexy".


End file.
